The WitchWeapon
by Pocketkid of doom
Summary: The appearance of a witch killing kishin eggs, but leaving their souls causes Shinigami-sama and spirit the, now retired, death scythe to send the kids of the original gang and their weapons to bring her in. T for language. please read and review! enjoy!
1. The witchweapon

Author's note: It says it's Soul Eater and Fairy Tail, but there is also some Skyrim, 11eyes, Nightschool, and other yet to come elements that I have yet to think of. Also, I'm only on roughly episode 53 of Fairy Tail so, this takes place in between that and anything that occurs in later eps. But otherwise: please enjoy and comment.  
I don't own 11eyes, Fairy Tail, Skyrim, Nightschool, or Soul Eater.  
I wish I did though. But unfortunately, I can only get as far as owning just the oc's.  
Congrats to those who notice the Supernatural reference. Comment if you do.

OC description:  
Name: Phoebe  
Gender: female  
Height: 6'3"  
Age: 13 (no not a typo. Her entire family is really tall)  
Figure: skinny, even though she eats like Natsu.  
Eyes: white with no pupils unless she has emotional breakdowns in which case she has normal looking blue eyes, wears an eye patch on her left eye, and they become red with three cat like pupils in each eye when she uses her last resort power  
Main power: control of any chain or anything with chain like functions. Can also launch chains from her body, sprout scythe blades like Maka, and burrow like Virgo.  
Hair: bob cut blood red, unless she uses her last resort, in which case it is white, waist length, with an ankle length black, white and blood red braid.  
Teeth: normal until she uses last resort in which. Case they become pointed like Soul's but with Canines like Natsu's  
all other oc's are to be imagined unless descriptions are added.

Let the story commence!

"Points for persistence to that demon priest, and for originality. Sacrifice by hung by genitals and stabbed to death with barbies. He was tough. As demon priests go, that is, he took, like, seven blows. "  
"Really, Alex? Seven blows isn't that much." Jenny said  
"For demon priests, seven blows is the equivalent of 1200 on a shadow serpent. Demon priests should only take one blow, two if you have bad aim, Jenny." Alex replied.  
The announcer for the most valued customer of Chupicabra stepped up. "And even though it is usually Spirit, the death scythe, we have a new champion! This young woman, only 15, has out drank and out ate him. Spirit, who drank 12 beers and ate 3 large pizzas, has been soundly out done! His record of 14.5 beers and 3 bottles of wine has been completely demolished! This young woman drank 15 beers, 12 bottles of wine, 7 shots, and 4 root beers. She then proceeded to eat 4 plates of the hottest wings here and 7double XL pizzas! I did not know that there were humans alive who could eat that much! Most grown men would be dead before reaching half of that!"  
"Woah, Alex. How do you eat that much?" said a voice as it walked up behind them.  
"Ah, well, I have do have a stomach the size of a dragon's, as you can see. Oh, time for my victory speech."  
She walked up to the microphone and began her speech.  
"I would congratulate Spirit, the runner up, but he is evidently too drunk to understand me. So, could you guys tell him for me when his hangover is gone tomorrow? In truth, if there were more time, I could have, and would have had more. I'm still hungry. I always am. But I must depart. You all know how it works: jobs to do, money to earn. So, this now marks my thirty-fifth contest victory since my first on my tenth birthday. Thanks again. Good-bye, with any luck, I'll be back in a few years. Sayonara!"

Alex wasn't seen after for 20 years...

"Shinigami-sama, there have been reports of a witch going around killing any and all kishin eggs she finds, but she isn't taking their souls. She is leaving them for the meisters that come along shortly after she leaves. Know anything?"  
"Hmmm... Nope." Death said in his high-pitched voice.  
Then Kid spoke up. "Are they assassinations or are they just regular kills?"  
"They are all regular kills. This witch actually makes a scene before killing the target. And they are always killed with left-right symmetry." Spirit explained.  
Kid's eyes looked like dinner plates. "We should have Hroki, Devourer, Azure*Star, and Muramasa look for them. I would very much like to meet this witch."  
Death agreed. "We should send them as soon as possible. I would like to meet her alive."  
"So be it. I'll call them." Spirit said.

Two weeks later and three towns over...

"So, a mimic murderer of Jack the Ripper. Should be fun."  
"Come on, Phoebe! We have to hurry! Do you want the Dawnbreaker or not?"  
"I'm coming! I need to find my journal! Ah, here it is!" Phoebe pulled a black book off of her bookshelf. She opened to the next blank page and put the built in book mark on it. The then closed the book and put it in her bag. She knew but never saw it, her journal became shrouded in shadows. She ran out the door and hopped on her black motor cycle.  
"Waiting on you now, Krystal."  
Krystal sighed and ran out.

When she arrived, she noticed it immediately. There were two meisters and two weapons already here but had no interest in the mimic killer.  
"Well, they could at least have dealt with the killer."  
She gunned the motor and rode forward. Then she saw the killer. Seconds after he knocked her off the bike.

Phoebe reacted quickly by launching guillotine tipped chains from her shoulder blades and removing both his legs in a perfectly symmetrical hit just above the kneecaps. She spun around burrowed into the ground, and burrowed until she found the blood seeping into the ground. She sprouted scythe blades from her arms and fingertips and burrowed up at a speed that seemed like it could rival the speed that the earth itself moves and rammed into his back like a missile. Krystal came up with the bike just as Jack's red soul rose up out of his symmetrically killed body.  
"You sure made a mess of him." a voice said as Phoebe put away her weapons.  
"I enjoy what I do. Got a problem with it?"  
"Not at all. You are doing our work for us, leaving us the souls, and doing it symmetrically, making Shinigami-sama's some happy. My name is Hroki. I'm a one star scythe meister, this here is my partner Devourer."  
A figure landed behind Phoebe and Krystal.  
"I'm demon swordswoman Azure*Star. This here is my partner Muramasa. We'd like you to come with us. Shinigami-sama would like to speak with you."  
"Fine. But there had better be food. Lots of food. I mean enough to feed this town for a year."  
"Fine. We'll have some food ready. Follow us." Hroki said.  
Krystal hopped on the bike after Phoebe, and followed the four, what they understood as, reaplings, or Death's underlings.


	2. Shinigami meets the witchweapon

Upon arriving at the DWMA, Phoebe was in awe. Why? It's perfect symmetry. She was in love with the place. She then saw a kid who was completely symmetrical in every aspect down to the lines in his hair. She recognized them as the Lines of Sanzu.  
"So, are you this witch I've heard about?" He walked up to Krystal.  
"No, I'm just her bike mechanic, morale booster, childhood friend, and, as of late, girlfriend. I'm no witch, weapon, monster, or meister. I'm just a human with a powerful soul. My girlfriend, Phoebe, over there is the witch."  
"Oh. My. God!" the kid screamed, eyes like dinner plates, staring at Phoebe.  
She was staring with awe-struck eyes at him, when she noticed he was staring at her with obsession eyes.  
"What?" Phoebe asked raising both eyebrows.  
He ran up to her and held her face in his hands as he inspected her face.  
Up, down, left, right, and every angle in-between was inspected.  
At last he stepped back, took a quick glance at the rest of her and smiled his symmetrical smile.  
"You. Are. AMAZING!"  
"What?"  
"You are perfectly symmetrical in every way! You are gorgeous! Even Excalibur's symmetry doesn't compare to yours! I am Death the Kid. I am Lord Death's son. Come father wishes to see you."  
"Hey, Kid! You aren't the only one here obsessed. With symmetry."  
"What?"  
He looked around.  
"Where is this person?"  
Krystal walked around behind him and pointed his head towards Phoebe.  
"Right there" She said.  
"In that case, you two will be staying at my house to avoid any discomfort from an asymmetrical room and house. Will that be ok?"  
"Yep!" They said in unison.  
"In that case, let's go, father is waiting."

In the death room:  
"Shinigami-sama, I have a bad feeling about this. I'm not sure why, but I do. I don't think that this witch can be trusted." The now teacher and 3 star meister Maka Albarn stood in front of Death, along side Death Scythe Soul Eater Evans, Death Scythe and teacher Tsubaki, 3 star meister and teacher Black*Star, now grown witch-and teacher-Angela, and samurai and teacher Mifune. Next to Death stood former, now retired, Death Scythe Spirit, and current Death Scythe Murasama.  
"Why? She is doing us favors. She is killing kishin eggs and leaving them to be claimed by our meisters."  
"Um, Shinigami, I know this is kind of a dumb question, but why am I here? I do have a class to teach." Angela asked.  
"Ah, yes. Angela, I would like you and Kim to help this new witch out should she need any help. I just wanted to let you know that."  
"Oh, ok. I'll be going to class now. Bye, Mifune!"  
After Angela left, there was an awkward silence broken by call from Hroki.  
"Shinigami-sama, we found the witch and she came willingly, but only on one condition."  
" I thought I told you not to accept conditions from witches under any circumstances."  
"Well, I did because it is a harmless condition"  
"Huh? What was it?"  
"A lot of food that she can eat while talking to us. That is all. Just a buffet table of food."  
"Oh. Ok then. It will be here."  
"Are those my parents in the back ground?"  
"Yes it is."  
"Hi mom! Hi dad!" Hroki waved. Maka and Soul waved back.  
Just then Azure*Star popped on the screen and mocked her dad.  
"Yahoo! I am the great assassin Azure*Star! Hahahaha!"  
Tsubaki busted up laughing at her daughter's impersonation of her father. Black*Star yelled Yahoo back at her.  
"But back to business, Hroki." Death said, "Come to the Death room when you have finished showing her to all of the important places. Has she a place to stay or does she require a cell?"  
"Kid-sensei said that she and her friend would be staying at his house because they at just as symmetry obsessed as he is."  
"Ah, that's good. And even better, the food has just arrived so head down whenever you are ready, sooner better than later because Black*Star looks like he might eat it all."  
Azure*Star could be heard laughing in the back ground as the connection ended.  
Tsubaki sighed. "She really is her father's daughter. Same personality all the way down to the laugh."  
Murasama leaned over and flicked her out of her thoughts.  
"How can you think with him laughing like that?" Murasama pointed his thumb at Black*Star.  
"We have been partners ever since long before the kishin Asura incident. We actually fought the kishin ourselves. Kid threw a tantrum because he was unconscious for his one moment of perfect symmetry. It was really funny."  
Muramasa gave her a look. "Why did he throw a tantrum over that?"  
"Kid is obsessed with left-right symmetry. Liz and Patty, his twin pistols could tell you more. But they are collecting young homeless weapons to put in their weapon pairs program."

"Ah, ok. Oh, and here is the witch."

Death walked to meet Hroki, Devourer, Krystal, and Phoebe as they entered the room.


End file.
